November
by niichigo
Summary: LAST CHAPTER/Setelah trilogi kejadian aneh menimpa Mamori, kini Mamori mendapat balasan dari pengidam rahasianya/humor inside. HiruMamo.
1. Art

**Just An Eyeshield 21 FanFiction**

**NOVEMBER by Salmahimahi De Zwanzigsech**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning inside: OC, OOC, uabal puol, kurang gawe tenan, fic pengganti **Go! Go! Miracle** saya =_="**

**Oh, ya…**

**Happy Birthday Mamori! 8D***telat satu hari*

_TogaMamo_

**.**

_Art_

.

DRESH!

Air hujan mengguyur wilayah Tokyo dan sebagaianya, membuat sekelompok manusia yang tadinya melakukan runtinitas sehari-harinya di jalan harus menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan berteduh di bahwa pohon yang amat rindang. Air-air yang turun dari endapan awan kini telah bergabung menjadi satu dengan tanah-tanah yang dipijak manusia tadi. Kini bukan tanah lagi namanya, melainkan lumpur. Yap, lumpur itu mengotori warna hitam pekat sepatu milik seorang gadis SMU.

CPAK… CPAK…

Gadis itu berlari, dan lumpur itu mengeluarkan suara ketika sepatu gadis itu beradu di tanah. Lumpur berwarna kecoklatan kini telah menodai pinggir sepatunya yang mengkilat. Sambatan petir dan gelegar kilatan petir membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan pori-pori gadis itu melebar. Air hujan yang jatuh dengan derasnya dan mengenai seragam blazer hijau membuat gadis itu menggigil kedinginan. Serta deretan giginya dipamerkan, sampai-sampai terdengar suara ketukan yang sangat hebat. Singkatnya—gadis itu kedinginan.

Kini, kita berbicara kepada gadis yang mempunyai pangkat manajer di salah satu kelompok American Football yang tak dapat diremehkan, Deimon Devil Bats. Tim yang maskotnya adalah seorang setan kecil. Sangat pas dengan nama kelompoknya. Hmm… Dan juga gadis yang doyan dengan makanan ringan bernama 'cream puff'. Pipinya akan memerah dan mengembung jika lidahnya sudah dapat mengoneksi seluruh bagian cream puff yang dia lahap. Tak lupa juga, dia adalah anggota komite disiplin disekolahnya yang bertugaskan untuk mengurusi siswa-siswa bandel yang tak bisa disiplin saat jam pelajaran masih dilaksanakan.

Mamori Anezaki.

.

.

"Ukh! Sialaaann!" teriakan Mamori membahana setiap sudut lapangan SMU Deimon. Ketiaknya mengapit tas berwarna coklat.

"Duh! Kenapa di saat seperti ini malah handphoneku ketinggalan di clubhouse, sih?" gerutu Mamori kesal.

Baiklah, sekarang kita sudah mengerti alasan Mamori Anezaki pergi berlari menuju ke clubhouse. Ternyata ada salah satu benda terpentingnya yang ketinggalan di clubhouse Deimon Devil Bats. Jangan salah sangka dulu jika manager yang satu ini rela hujan-hujanan hanya demi melihat Quarterbacknya yang beradu dengan keyboardnya. Karena sang Quarterback sekarang dahinya sedang ditempeli sesuatu yang dingin alias dikompres. Bahasa singkatnya dia sedang sakit. Hihihi…

BRAK!

Mamori membuka pintu penghubung antara jalan dan dalam ruangan clubhouse Deimon Devil Bats. Dengan suara yang nyari yang keras, membuat suara berisik.

Retina bola mata safirnya menangkap satu bayangan. Bayangan manusia yang tak asing lagi. Manusia itu selalu berlatih dengan lineman-lineman lainnya. Pemain itu adalah salah satu pemain yang sangat dekat dengan manga. Ouu… Tak lupa lagi, bahwa dia adalah manusia yang paling beruntung. Kau tahu kenapa? Yap, karena dia mempunyai dua orang sahabat yang sampai dikira oleh orang-orang sekitar bahwa mereka bertiga adalah seorang saudara. 'Ha-ha bersaudara', itulah julukan yang tak asing lagi untuk mereka. Yap, mereka bertiga dikatakan berikut karena kedekatannya.

Shozo Togano—itulah nama pria yang tadi dideskripsikan. Memakai kacamata dan rambutnya jabrik.

Sementara Togano dapat menyadari keberadaan Mamori yang berdiri tepat di depan hadapannya. Sehingga mimik wajahnya yang tadi tenang menjadi terkejut.

"A—manajer? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Toganou sambil meletakkan pensilnya yang tadi dibuat mencorat-coret sepucuk kertas.

"Aku mau mengambil handphoneku disini… Kau sendiri sedang apa, Toganou?" tanya Mamori balik sedari mendekat ke tempat Toganou, lalu menyeret kursi yang letaknya dekat darinya.

Lalu Toganou merogoh saku celananya, "Ini yang kau cari?" tanya Toganou sambil menunjukkan handphone dengan casing berwarna merah muda dengan gantungan teddy bear. Binggo, itulah handphone yang Mamori cari-cari.

"U-uwa! Terima kasih, Toganou!" ucap Mamori bersujud sambil mengambil handphonenya, "Eer… Kenapa nggak pulang? Kamu nggak bawa payung?" tanya Mamori khawatir.

"Aku nunggu hujannya berhenti… Dan, aku nggak bawa payung…," jawab Toganou.

"Eungg… Kenapa nggak bareng sama Jumonji dan Kuroki? Bukannya kalian sering pulang bareng?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Oh, mereka ada kerja kelompok di rumah Sena. Aku 'kan nggak sekelompok sama mereka, karena anggotanya dipilih sesuai nomer absen…," tutur Toganou menggerak-gerakkan kacamatanya.

"Hem… Begitu yaaah….," Mamori meletakkan tangannya di dagunya. Mata safirnya asyik memandang satu coretan milik Toganou.

Toganou sedang menggenggam erat sebuah pensil dan ujungnya beradu dengan selembar kertas. Tangannya dengan lihainya bergerak kesana-kemari membentuk suatu gambar. Mamori makin tertarik pada kegiatan Toganou—menggambar.

"Ano… Toganou?" desis Mamori pelan.

"Hm?" dehem Toganou bingung.

"Maaf kalau permintaan ini ngaco… Tapi ini yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan dari dulu….," Mamori memotong perkataannya. Membuat hati Toganou berdegup kencang.

'Apakah ini termasuk salah satu scene cerita di manga shoujo kakak, ya? Kalau seorang cowok dan cewek berdua… Berarti ceweknya nembak cowoknya… Loh? Tapi, beneran nggak, yaa?' batin Toganou bingung.

Lalu Mamori melanjutkan perkataannya, "Anoo… Bisa ajarin aku gambar, nggak?"

GUBRAK!

Jika seandainya ini komik, mungkin sekarang Toganou sedang jatuh dari tempat duduknya. Tapi sayangnya, dunia fana tak dapat ditemukan oleh siapapun. Inilah dunia nyata, Toganou hanya cengo mendengar perkataan manajer Deimon Devil Bats tersebut.

"Ooh… Kukira apa…," tutur Toganou sambil mengelus dada datarnya, "Tapi… Kau beneran mau kuajarkan cara menggambar yang benar?" Toganou meyakinkan perkataan 'mustahil' dari Mamori. Mamori langsung mengangguk.

"Iya, Toganou! Tolonglah… Kamu 'kan pintar gambar… Yah? Yah? Yaaahh?" Mamori mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Toganou hanya menghela nafas.

Mungkin inilah hal yang paling nihil dilakukan oleh Mamori Anezaki, manusia bersosok seperti malaikat yang hampir seluruhnya sempurna… Jika tangannya bisa mencoret hal yang benar, gambaran yang benar. Bukan gambaran seperti anak TK. Yap, itulah kekurangan satu-satunya dari malaikat dari surga. Menggambar. Baginya, menggambar itu seperti menelan buah durian. Bakatnya tak mampu membuat coretan yang menarik dipandang mata. Menggambar adalah salah satu kegiatan yang paling sulit dilakukan oleh gadis pemilik rambut sepundak berwarna coklat.

Dan, bisakah seorang adik kelasnya yang lebih mahir dibidang seni melatih seniornya yang sama sekali tak mahir di bidang seni?

.

.

CTAR!

Sambatan petir menggelegar di setiap sudut bumi, awan hitam masih menampakkan dirinya, rintikan derasnya air hujan tak kunjung reda.

Namun, kini Mamori dan Toganou tidak memperhatikan derasnya hujan serta petir yang menggelegar, kini mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sangat mustahil dilakukan oleh Mamori Anezaki.

"Emmm, Anezaki san, pertama-tama, apa yang bisa kau gambar selain….garisan?" tanya Toganou kepada Mamori yang sudah siap dengan pensilnya dan selembar kertas didepannya.

"Eum… Eeeee… Ini..," Mamori mulai mencorat-coret selembar kertas itu dengan gambaran. Setelah beberapa menit, Mamori meletakkan pensilnya disebelah selembar kertas.

"I-ini, Toganou…," Mamori menyerahkan hasil gambarannya kepada Toganou. Tanpa basa-basi, Toganou mengambil kertas gambaran Mamori.

Dan, yang terlihat hanyalah gambar sederhana yang bisa dibuat oleh anak TK.

—bunga.

"Eee… Anezaki, tak usah dipikirkan. Mari kita latihan…," Toganou menyelipkan kertas gambaran Mamori di salah satu tumpukan kertas di sebelah Toganou, Mamori mengangguk dan kembali menggenggam pensilnya.

"Untuk pelajaran pertama, kita menggambar manusia. Yap, seperti yang di komik itu," Toganou menunjukkan halaman komik yang berisikan gambar gadis yang cantik. Mamori langsung keringat dingin.

"Eeee… Haik!" ucap Mamori sedari mengelap keringat dingin.

"Pertama-tama, gambar bulatan kecil untuk kepala!" perintah Toganou sambil membuat bulatan di kertasnya.

"Umm… Seperti ini?" Mamori menunjukkan bulatannya yang—tidak rapi. Oke, ini membuat Toganou nyengir. Menahan tawa.

"Umph—maaf, bisa tolong buat bulatan yang lebih rapi… Seperti ini," Toganou menggambarkan bulatan yang lebih sempurna daripada buatan Mamori. Mamori hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Pelajaran kedua, berilah garisan untuk mata, hidung, mulut dan telinga," suruh Toganou lagi. Mamori langsung menggambar apa yang disuruh Toganou. Dan setelah selesai, Toganou memandangi gambaran Mamori.

"Bagaimana, Toganou?" tanya Mamori.

"Maksudku bukan menggambar mata, hidung, mulut dan telinga, manajer. Maksudku garisan. Garisan agar mata kiri dan mata kanan seimbang, itulah fungsi gambaran yang kumaksud!" Toganou lalu menghapus mata, hidung, mulut dan telinga yang digambar Mamori. Berganti dengan garisan yang dimaksud Toganou.

"Lalu, gambar postur tubuh wanita," ucap Toganou. Dengan lihai, tangan Toganou menggambar postur tubuh wanita yang sempurna.

"Beginikah?" tanya Mamori sambil menyodorkan kertas gambarannya.

Toganou mendecak stress.

Gimana tidak stress? Lihat saja gambaran Mamori yang super aneh itu? Yang sangat bisa disejajarkan oleh gambaran anak TK. Yaitu—hanya garisan yang membentuk tubuh. Garis panjang ditengah sebagai badan, ditambah garis ke kiri dan ke kanan membentuk tangan dan juga kaki. Bisa membayangkannya?

Akhirnya Toganou benar-benar stress. Lalu kembali menghapus dan memperbaiki gambaran Mamori. Berulang kali, sampai gambar Mamori benar-benar pulih.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu, Toganou! Terima kasih sudah mengajarkanku menggambar!" Mamori melambaikan tangannya. Dan gadis itu perlahan meninggalkan Toganou sendirian.

Drrtt… Drrt…

Tiba-tiba handphone Toganou berdering. Secepatnya, Toganou mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Hei, otaku manga sialan… Sudah melakukan apa yang kusuruh 'kan?"

Yap, itu adalah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Toganou. Kaptennya—menelepon salah satu anggota timnya.

Youichi Hiruma.

"Aye-aye, sir. Sekarang, aku bisa dapatkan hadiahku?" tanya Toganou.

"Ke ke ke, tentu saja. Dirumahmu sudah kukirimkan. Oke, bye, otaku sialan." lalu Hiruma menutup teleponnya dengan senang hati, Hiruma kini sedang terkekeh keras, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

"HIAAAAA! HIRUMA SIALAAAAAAAN!" Mamori melempar handphonenya. Untung saja handphone Mamori diberi pelindung, jika tidak, kini mungkin sudah hancur berantakan.

Yap, kini wallpaper Mamori berganti. Gambarannya yang dia simpan dulu dari Hiruma kini sudah terbongkar. Terdapat satu orang cowok dan satu orang cewek sedang berpelukan dan berciuman. Dan, kalian mengerti gambar Mamori seperti apa, 'kan?

Oh, tak lupa dengan tulisan yang berada di pojok kanan atas.

'_Ke ke ke… Ancaman baru… Gimana yaa… Reaksi siswa SMU Deimon yang melihat gambaran dari anggota komite disiplin ini? Gambaran yang tidak pantas seperti ini… YAHAAAA!_

_Ps: Si otaku manga sialan lagi ngurung diri di kamarnya. Gara-gara kewalahan ngajarin manajer Deimon Devil Bats. Katanya akhir-akhir ini gambarnya jadi makin mirip dengan anak TK... Wow... Si otaku manga sialan aja nggak bisa ngajarin kamu... Apa kuhidupin kembali Leonardo Da Vinci? Kekeke... YAHAAAAAAAAAAA!  
_

Semburat merah tergambar dari wajah putih Mamori. Mamori meremas tinjunya sedari menggigit bawah bibirnya. Poninya yang menurun kini telah menutupi mata safirnya yang memandang kesal akan tingkah laku pimpinannya.

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Bersambung…

.

.

**A/N**: Guajeh tenan! =_=", ini fic buat ultah Mamori… Dan juga pengganti fic HiruMamo saia! Nyehehe… Maaf kalo gajeh gini… Bagi yang mau liat gambaran Mamori, liat di album foto Facebook saya yah!*promosi*. Nantis aya gambarin dah! Terakhir, ada yang mau request yang jadi pasangan Mamo chapter berikut? Riku, Akaba, Shin de el el boleh! Gaou juga boleh!*duak*

Berminat untuk memberi saran atau komentar? Ya ripyu atuh. Niat untuk memberi komentar tak usah dikurung keburu menyesal*plak*


	2. OMG!

Ohohoooo~! Akhirnya kepublish juga! Yah, nyelipin nulis fic saat ada tugas ngetik TIK... Muahaa... Saya apdet dulu sebelum UAS tiba...

**Just An Eyeshield 21 FanFiction**

**NOVEMBER**** by Salmahimahi De Zwanzigsech**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning inside: OC, OOC, uabal puol, kurang gawe tenan, fic pengganti **Go! Go! Miracle** saya =_="**

**Oh, ya…**

**Happy Birthday Mamori! 8D***telat beberapa hari*

_ShinMamo_

.

_OMG_

*Timeline saat Final World Cup, Amerika V.S Japan*

BRUAK!

"Shin...! Shin!" beberapa pemain sontak kaget melihat tubuh linebacker andalan tim Jepang jatuh. Shin Seijuro—itulah nama linebacker Jepang yang sekarang terjatuh, dia meringis kesakitan. Peluhnya kini bukan hanya membasahi dahinya, peluhnya juga mengotori seragam tim Jepangnya.

Semua teman-teman sekaligus pemain Jepang kaget dan panik melihat pemain andalah Jepang jatuh sakit. Mereka semua mengeluarkan keringat dingin, apa yang harus dilakukan mereka semua? Apakah menolong Shin atau memandang Shin yang meringis kesakitan itu?

Sebagai sahabat Shin—Sakuraba Haruto tentu saja takkan membiarkan sahabat terdekatnya sekaligus rivalnya tertunduk kesakitan. Dia menuntun dan merangkul tangan Shin ke pundaknya, menuntun Shin menuju bench. Tempat paling aman Shin beristirahat, tidak bermain di lapangan yang penuh kekerasan.

"Shin, kau tak apa? Apakah ini akibat fatal setelah menerima pukulan dari Mr Don?" tanya Sakuraba khawatir. Shin masih terenggah-enggah sembari mengeluarkan keringatnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"...mungkin...," Shin menjawab singkat. Sakuraba masih memandang kasihan ke temannya yang sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dokurobu, sebagai pendamping tim Jepang tentu saja bertindak lanjut. Sakuraba melepaskan rangkulannya, lalu Shin duduk di bench. Dokurobu mulai memeriksa luka Shin. Kaus kaki berwarna hitam dibuka seperempat oleh Dokurobu sehingga terlihat dengkul Shin yang penuh luka tembam, berwarna merah asam.

"Cedera ini terlalu parah... Kau tak bisa bermain untuk sementara, lebih baik kau istirahat saja..." ujar Dokurobu.

Mamori yang melihat keadaan dengkul Shin bertindak cekatan, Mamori dengan cepat menyambar kotak P3K yang telah disiapkan untuk mengobati luka para pemain. Mamori sebagai manajer satu-satunya yang mewakili manajer lainnya seperti Wakana, Julie dan Maki langsung mengambil beberapa perban untuk dililitkan di dengkul Shin yang terkena luka.

Tapi, nekat Shin berkata lain. Shin sudah menempuh jalan yang sangat sulit, jalan yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh pemain sejati, bukan pemain sembarangan. Luka seperti ini bagi Shin sangat kecil, luka ini tak menghalangi tekad Shin untuk membawa nama Jepang di dunia American Football seluruh negara.

"Luka segini tidak terlalu parah... Aku harus main...," Shin mulai mengangkat dirinya dari bench dengan perlahan-lahan, tapi rasa sakit yang luar biasa masih mengelilingi dengkul Shin, membuat tubuh Shin gemetar dan kesakitan. Kadang Shin merintih, tapi rintihan itu ditutup-tutupi oleh Shin. Tapi percuma, sakit yang luar biasa ini tak bisa mengalahkan tekad Shin. Mungkin ini rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang baru pertama kali Shin Seijuro rasakan.

"Tidak! Sembuhkan dulu cederamu! Apa yang akan terjadi jika pada dua menit terakhir kau tidak akan main, hah?" bentak Banba marah. Mencegah agar Shin beristirahat memulihkan cederanya sekaligus mengisi ulang tenaganya yang hampir terkuras.

"Be-benar yang dikatakan Banba san! Kau harus istirahat dulu, Shin san... Bisa gawat jika lukamu itu tambah parah...," saran Mamori yang juga sependapat dengan Banba.

Dua orang temannya telah membentak Shin dan tidak memperbolehkan Shin untuk bermain lagi. Shin mencoba merenung, mempikirkan matang-matang nasehat kedua temannya. Lalu, Shin menghela nafas pendek. Mencoba membuka mata dan mengemukakan jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti bermain untuk sementara," jawab Shin dengan tenang. Yang lain menghela nafas lega, dan kembali panik karena siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Shin.

Lalu Mamori mendekat ke tempat Shin. Dia membawa peralatan kesehatan dan juga membawa kotak P3K. Mamori berniat menutupi cedera di lutut Shin.

"Shin san, mari kuobati lukamu...," ujar Mamori seraya mengambil tissue untuk menghilangkan noda darah yang keluar sedikit di dengkul Shin.

"Tidak usah, manajer. Lagi pula lama-lama lukanya akan tertutupi... Ini luka ringan," ucap Shin. Mamori mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Luka ringan katamu? Ini luka berat tahu!" sentak Mamori kepada Shin yang meremehkan luka di dengkulnya.

"Luka ini tak sebanding dengan luka-luka saat aku latihan di Ojo," tutur Shin.

"Tak sebanding? Tolonglah, tugasku sebagai manajer adalah mengurus kebutuhan para pemain, dan juga menyembuhkan luka para pemain yang sedang terluka... Jangan sampai sifat Hiruma tersebar juga ke dirimu, Shin san...," gerutu Mamori sebal.

"Ini benar, manajer. Ini luka ringan," bentah Shin lagi. Mamori tambah kesal.

"Uuuuh! Kau ini, jangan mentang-mentang banyak latihan jadi nggak mau diobati, dong!" Mamori menarik kaki Shin dengan keras.

"Ukh!" rintih Shin kesakitan. Shin memegangi kakinya yang sakit.

"U-uwaa! Maaf, Shin san!" Mamori mengatupkan tangannya. Mengelus-elus pergelangan kaki Shin. Dan juga memijat-pijat kaki Shin.

"Hmph," Shin sedikit tertawa.

"Hueh? Kenapa kau, Shin san? Ada yang geli?" tanya Mamori bingung yang masih mengelus-elus pergelangan kaki Shin yang cedera.

"Tidak... Oh, ya, tadi aku hanya bohong. 'Kan sudah kubilang, ini hanya luka kecil, manajer...," goda Shin yang mulai mengeluarkan sifat keluar dari karakter.

Refleks wajah Mamori memerah malu. Mamori menggembungkan pipinya lalu tangannya mencubit luka Shin yang tadi tembam.

"Ouch! Sakit! Ini sakit beneran!" rintih Shin kesakitan. Dia memegang kakinya yang kesaktian.

"Huh, biar saja. Kau itu terlalu meremehkan luka...," ujar Mamori sambil melipatkan tangannya. Lalu mengambil perban, melilitkannya di kaki Shin.

"Nah, selesai!" Mamori menepuk-tepuk tangannya. Perban yang disiapkan untuk mengobati luka Shin kini terbeliti di kaki Shin yang tadi cedera. Shin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm... Bagusan dikit," komentar Shin memijat-pijat kakinya yang terluka.

"Tuh 'kan, apa kubilang. Makanya jangan keras kepala kayak Hiruma!" celoteh Mamori.

"Dari tadi manajer berkata Hiruma, Hiruma terus... Manajer suka Hiruma, ya?" tanya Shin dengan polosnya. Tuhan, sifat Shin sudah benar-benar kelluar dari karakter...

"H-hei! Apa-apaan sih? Aku bilang begitu karena sifat Shin san dengan Hiruma persis, keras kepala! Tidak ada maksud lain, kok!" bantah Mamori, 'Uuukh... Kok Shin bisa tahu, yaa? UH! UH! UH! Hirumaa!' batin Mamori sambil mendecak kesal.

**Sementara di tempat lain,**

"SET! HUT! HU—OUCH!" teriakan Hiruma saat memulai pertandingan tiba-tiba berhenti. Dan ternyata, lidah Hiruma tergigit oleh gigi taringnya.

'Keh, ngapain manajer bodoh itu ngibulin aku saat pertandingan? Malu-maluin aja... Kekeke...,' batin Hiruma yang sudah mengerti maksud tergigitnya lidah setan itu.

.

.

.

"TOUCH DOWN!"

**USA: 45, Japan: 34**

Pertandingan antara Amerika dan Japan mulai memasuki klikmas, para pemain tak henti-hentinya menambah dan mempertahankan kemenangan. Hasil pertandingan sangat sulit ditebak, akankah Amerika menang sebagai juara bertahan atau Jepang menang sebagai juara satu-satunya yang berhasil mengalahkan Amerika, tempat suci tanah air American Football? Itulah kata-kata yang masih dibayangkan oleh semua penonton. Termasuk seorang pemain dengan nomor punggung 40 yang kini mensterilkan sebentar lukanya di bench bersama manajer pilihan Jepang. Yap, Shin Seijuro dan Anezaki Mamori.

Sena Kobayakawa terbaring di tanah dengan Panther, jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan goal line. Tapi, Panther sengaja tidak mencetak touch down untuk Amerika dan menyatakan bahwa Sena menang dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu.

"Sena Kobayakawa sudah setara dengan Patrick Spencer...," Shin melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Sena...," Mamori menopang dagunya dengan jarinya. Dia kagum akan adik angkatnya yang kini telah mengalahkan runner terhebat. Padahal dulu adiknya hanya seorang pengecut yang belum bisa mengubah kebohongan menjadi kebenaran.

"Kau teman dekat Sena Kobayakawa, 'kan?" tanya Shin. Mamori mengangguk.

"Iya... Waktu Sena membuka Eyeshieldnya di lorong sebelum keluar lapangan saat pertandingan Deimon dan Bandou, aku sempat kaget. Dia mengatakan hal yang belum pernah dia katakan... Saat itu juga aku merenung dan menangis, menganggap diriku pengecut... Ukh... Padahal Sena mau berubah di klub Amefuto dan aku malah melarangnya ikut klub Amefuto... Uuuh! Bodohnya aku, hahaha...," Mamori menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Betul, aku juga kaget bahwa yang kukatan rival terberatku adalah Sena Kobayakawa... Orang cebol yang entah kenapa skill larinya sangat cepat, hahaha...," Shin tertawa garing. Mamori tersenyum melihatnya. Hue? Tersenyum? Ada perasaan suka sama Shin?

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Mamori memukul-pukul pipinya bak Monta yang tadinya kehilangan semangat menjadi lebih semangat lagi. Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eum... Kakimu sudah baikan?" tanya Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lalu Shin memijat-pijat dengkulnya yang luka, lalu mengangguk kepada Mamori. Menandakan kakinya sudah pulih kembali.

"Baiklah, aku mau bermain lagi. Kasihan Habashira sudah keringatan begitu," ujar Shin. Mamori mengangguk dan tersenyum. Shin mencoba berdiri perlahan-lahan.

"Iya, bermain—"

Drrtt... Drrttt...

Tiba-tiba handphone Mamori berbunyi. Mamori dengan cepatnya mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya. Handphone dengan wallpaper gambar Mamori yang sangat amat lebih ancur. Hehehe...

"Halo?" Mamori mengarahkan teleponnya di telinganya.

"Ah, Mamori chan! Ini aku, Wakana!" teriak gadis itu yang ternyata manajer Ojo White Knight—Wakana Koharu.

"O-oh, Wakana chan... Ada apa?" tanya Mamori. Shin kembali duduk, mencoba mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua manajer beda tim itu.

"Be-begini...," Wakana memotong pembicaraannya.

"Ah! Tali sepatuku lepas, anu, Shin tolong pegang sebentar, ya!" Mamori menyerahkan handphonenya ke Shin. Shin mengangguk dan memegang handphone Mamori. Sementara Mamori mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas.

"Yup, dibeginikan dan... Selesai!" tali sepatu Mamori kini sudah menjadi simpul yang rapi. Lalu Mamori menoleh ke arah Shin, "Shin, handphoneku ma—HIAAAA!"

Gadis dengan bola mata safir menggaga lebar tak percaya, matanya dibelalakkan sebulat mungkin. Handphone dengan cassing merah muda dan gantungan teddy bear kini sudah hancur. Hancur menjadi abu, bersatu dengan tanah. Warnanya kini sudah menjadi abu-abu dan hitam.

"Shin... Shin...," desis Mamori yang hampir menangis.

Drrtt... Drrrtt...

Tiba-tiba handphone Hiruma ke sebelas itu berbunyi. Mamori dengan cepatnya mengambil handphone itu. Handphone ke sebelas itu diizinkan oleh Hiruma jika dipergunakan oleh Mamori. Handphone itu bercassing hitam pekat dengan gantungan kunci tengkorak. Dengan cekatan, Mamori mengangkat handphone Hiruma.

"Ha-halo?"

"Halo? Ini Mamori chan 'kan? Ini Wakana! Anu... Kenapa sambungannya diputus?" tanya Wakana panik.

"I-itu...," Mamori menghentikan ucapannya.

"Mamori chan, aku hanya mengingatkan jika Shin di bench. Dia itu buta teknologi, alias gaptek! Jadi, jangan coba-coba memberikan Shin alat-alat teknologi terutama HANDPHONE! Karena bisa-bisa handphone menyatu dengan tanah... Gomen kalau aku menjiwai. Jaa nee, Mamori chan!"

Tutt... Tut... Tut...

Sambungan terputus. Mulut Mamori lagi-lagi menggaga dan mata Mamori terbelalak lebar. Dia menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh Tuhan... Hapuskanlah dosa-dosa handphoneku selama di dunia... Hiks...," Mamori mewek. Sementara Shin yang masih memegang 'abu' dari handphone Mamori mendekat kepada Mamori.

CUP

Shin mendekatkan bibirnya ke jidat Mamori yang putih nan mulus. Mamori yang mewek kini terhenti melihat perlakuan Shin kepadanya. Dia dapat merasakan bau keringat seorang atlet American Football. Jarak Shin dan Mamori terlalu dekat, lalu Shin menjauh pelan-pelan.

Sontak Mamori memerah. Untung saja tak ada yang melihatnya. Kini jantung Mamori hampir copot karena kelakuan Shin yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dari kakiku dan juga permohonan maafku untuk handphonemu...," Shin menjauh ke Mamori dan menuju ke lapangan. Meninggalkan Mamori yang wajahnya masih memerah malu karena Shin.

"He-hei! Apa maksudmu ini, Shin!" Mamori berteriak marah namun juga malu. Tapi Shin tak mengindahkan.

.

.

**Di lapangan,**

"Ke ke ke... Pertukaran antara nomer 88 dan 40...," Hiruma berkekeh pelan sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggulnya. Shin hanya diam dan mulai memakai helm pelindungnya.

"Oh, ya. Apa yang kau perintahkan sudah kulaksanakan, Hiruma," ujar Shin.

"Ke ke ke, anak baik... Kau berbakat juga jadi aktor... Kau mau ku ekspor ke Korea? Khe keh keh!" Hiruma menepuk-nepuk perutnya kegelian.

"Tidak, aku mau jadi atlet Amefuto saja..." jawab Shin polos.

Dan Hiruma masih tertawa kegelian. Ternyata semua keanehan dalam Shin saat berduaan dengan Mamori adalah akal bulus Hiruma. Hiruma sudah merencanakan semua, dialog dan naskah. Mencoba mempermainkan Mamori.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

**A/N**: Assalammualaikum... Alhamdullilah saya bisa melanjutkan fic saya yang abal inih... Hahaha... Dan juga tak seperti biasanya saya meletakkan salam di awal cerita, hehehe. Maaf kalo pendek dan gajeh. Saya nulisnya cuma dua jam... Berhubung besok saya TIK dan ada tugas mengetik, sekalian saya lanjutin aja fic ini. Hehehe... Ada yang masih mau request?

Dan terimakasih untuk **Ve-ve Auryu, Mitama 134666, Brinchan tjubiha, Tosca Turqouise, Caca Sakura Diamond, Enji 86, Ulpah-anime21**, **Mayou Fietry, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, keluarga saya, dan tentu saja untuk Tuhan Yang Maha Esa :D**

Lowongan review dipersilahkan*plak***  
**

Review anda sangat diperlukan untuk kelanjutan fic saya yang abal ini... Hahaha :D


	3. Akaba's Cream Puff

**Yay, akhirnya publish juga. Sebenernya udah dibuat dari jauh hari, cuma lupa-lupa terus ngepublishnya. Hehehe...*plak*

* * *

**

**Just An Eyeshield 21 FanFiction**

**NOVEMBER**** by Salmahimahi De Zwanzigsech**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning inside: OC, OOC, uabal puol, gaul men, kurang gawe tenan, humor nyempil yang sumpah guaring puol, fic pengganti **Go! Go! Miracle** saya =_="**

**Oh, ya…**

**Happy Birthday Mamori! 8D***telat beberapa hari*

_AkaMamo_

.

_Akaba's Cream Puff_

TENG… TENG…

Bunyi itu terdengar lagi di hari yang berbeda. Hari Kamis tiba, dan jarum jam pendek sudah menunjukkan angka dua dan jarum panjang terpajang di angka enam. Yap, jam setengah tiga inilah saat siswa siswi SMU Deimon menghentikan runtinitasnya di sekolah tercinta untuk menimba ilmu. Bukannya sedih malah gembira, itulah yang cocok diberikan kepada seluruh siswa siswi yang bersekolah dimanapun, karena pulang sekolah adalah surga dari segala jam pelajaran. Dan tentu saja, ini juga merupakan surga untuk sebagian siswa siswi Deimon. Dan sisanya menganggap neraka. Karena—pulang sekolah adalah awal dimana mereka menginjak neraka paling panas. Yap, itulah yang dikatakan anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Karena setelah pulang sekolah, mereka harus menukar pakaian blazernya menjadi seragam American Footballnya. Dan dilatih dengan seorang setan berwujud manusia. Menara control Devil Bats sekaligus Quarterback Deimon Devil Bats—Hiruma Youichi.

Gadis berambut sepundak berwarna coklat dan rada merah muda itu memasukkan beberapa buku pelajaran yang tadinya ia pakai untuk belajar. Setelah tertata rapi, dia lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Dengan dua orang temannya—Mamori Anezaki beranjak keluar dari kelas 2-1 dengan Ako dan Sara. Yap, dua temannya yang setia menemaninya selama bersekolah di SMU Deimon.

Mereka bertiga bercanda ria dengan perasaan yang senang. Tapi Mamori tidak, hatinya gelisah akan apa yang akan dipertunjukkan Hiruma di latihannya nanti. Apakah Sena menjadi korban? Ouch, pikiran ini selalu mengelilingi otak Mamori yang begitu cerdas. Padahal sudah dibilang Sena sudah menjadi lebih kuat daripada yang dulu.

"Hah...," Mamori menghela nafas panjang. Kedua temannya tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Mamori yang setiap hari sama.

"Mamo chan, mau jalan-jalan sama kita nggak? Yah, sekedar refreshing…," ucap Sara. Ako mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, iya! Ayolah Mamo chan… Semenjak kau menjadi manajer di Deimon Devil Bats, kau jarang pergi bareng kita-kita, nih! Nggak asyik tahu!" celetuk Ako sembari menepuk pundak Mamori. Ako juga ikut-ikutan menepuk pundak Mamori seraya memasang wajah memelas agar keinginan Ako dan Sara terkabuli.

"Yah… Sebenarnya aku juga mau jalan-jalan sama kalian… Ta-tapi… Hiruma…," desis Mamori. Mendengar kata-kata 'maksiat' dari Mamori, Ako dan Sara bergidik ketakutan sambil membayangkan wajah sang setan itu menembakkan peluru ke luasnya langit ini.

"Eung… Ya, itu—"

"Mamo neechan! Mamo neechan!" gadis berambut biru keunguan dengan warna bola mata yang serupa dengan rambutnya melambaikan tangannya kepada Mamori yang berjalan di lorong. Gadis itu memakai baju seragam sailor dengan rok biru. Dan juga inline skate yang menambah kefamiliaran dirinya kepada Mamori. Yap, Mamori mengerti anak gadis itu. Dia adalah Suzuna Taki, Cheerleader paling amat sangat setia kepada Deimon Devil Bats.

"Suzuna chan?" desis Mamori. Mamori menundukkan wajahnya agar bisa bertatap muka dengan gadis mungil bertinggi 154 cm ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Ako sambil menunjukkan salah satu jarinya ke Suzuna.

"Oh, dia itu teman se-klubku. Perkenalkan, dia Suzuna Taki. Cheerleader Deimon Devil Bats," jelas Mamori. Suzuna tersenyum manis sambil menunduk hormat.

"Iya, met kenal! Oh, ya, Mamo neechan, ini ada surat dari You nii! Kutemukan di meja klub Devil Bats!" Suzuna menyerahkan sepucuk surat putih yang polos situ. Mamori keheranan, akhirnya dia membuka surat itu dan terdapat selembar surat yang telah dihiasi tinta tulisan Hiruma.

**Buat manajer sialan gaje, dari kapten Devil Bats yang paling kejem sedunia. Kekekeke….**

**Libur, libur, libur. Gue liburin semua anggota Devil Bats! Gue lagi lemes nih gara-gara salah milih permen karet. Gue kira itu permen karet mint… Eh, ternyata permen karet rasa cream puff! Liat nih, perutku udah pada nyanyi keong racun semua! Kekeke…!**

KRESEK…

Mamori meremas surat dari Hiruma dengan kedua tangannya. Kesal. Ako, Sara dan Suzuna bingung dengan pemilik bola mata safir ini.

"Ma-Mamori… Apa tidak apa-apa surat dari… Tuan Hiruma diremas seperti itu? Nanti bencana loh!" ujar Ako ketakutan. Eh, Tuan?

"Be-betul, Mamo chan! Aku nggak mau ambil alih loh!" lanjut Sara seraya memegangi pundak Ako, mereka berdua bergidik ketakutan.

"Yaaaa! Jangan-jangan surat cinta, yaa? Surat cinta! Surat cinta dari You nii untuk Mamo nee! Yaaa~!" Suzuna malah bersorak ria. Yang entah kenapa dia lonjak-lonjak gaje dengan memakai pom-pomnya.

"APAAA?" Ako dan Sara membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar sambil menggaga tak percaya.

"Bukan, Suzuna chan! Ini hanya pemberitahuan. Kita libur hari ini. Sebarkan ke yang lain, yaa…," Mamori mencoba tersenyum apa adanya, 'Sialan tuh si Hiruma… Ngata-ngatain cream puff itu pembawa virus atau apalah! Cream puff itu baik banget buat kesehatan tahu! Hirumanya aja yang lidahnya ndeso!' celutuk Mamori kesal dalam hati. Walaupun wajahnya sudah seputih dan secantik malaikat.

"Aye aye sir! Bye, Mamo chan!" Suzuna melambaikan tangannya. Dan roda-roda inline skate mulai berputar. Bayangan Suzuna telah hilang.

"Waaa! Berarti hari ini kita bisa belanja bareng, dong!" ujar Ako senang.

"Eh, iya juga! 'Kan klub libur, kita pergi bertiga!" Sara mengangkat tangannya.

"Iyaa! Let's goo!" Mamori merespon baik tanggapan teman-temannya. Ketiga serangkai itu merangkul tangannya satu sama lain dengan perasaan gembira. Terutama Mamori. Yah, walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa kesal kepada Hiruma.

.

.

.

Ako, Sara dan Mamori mulai pergi jalan-jalan ke tempat yang mereka sukai. Seperti butik, toko buku, rental CD dan lain-lain.

"Huaa! Liat itu, Ako! Baju itu harganya murah banget!" Sara memegang lengan baju Ako. Sontak Ako menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Sara.

"Wuow! Betul juga! Yah, tapi uangku tinggal dikit….," ujar Ako yang merogoh sakunya. Dan ternyata, nihil.

Ako dan Sara menghela nafas. Gagal sudah rencana untuk membeli baju bagus dengan harga yang murah. Tapi, Mamori tidak memandang dua sahabatnya yang sedang bersedih hati. Bola mata safirnya masih terpaku dengan sebuah toko kecil bercat merah muda. Dan bertuliskan nama yang tak asing lagi. 'Akaba's Cream Puff'. Dan, mata Mamori membesar ketika membaca sepintas tulisan. 'Cream Puff'. Matanya berubah menjadi mata seorang singa yang sedang mengincar matanya.

"Cream puff!" ucap Mamori sambil memincingkan matanya. Kedua temannya menoleh seketika.

"Hee?"

"Teman-teman, pergilah dulu! Nanti kususul!" ucap Mamori, "Cream puff! Aku datang!"

DUESH…

Dengan kecepatan cahaya milik Eyeshield 21, Mamori Anezaki berlari kencang menuju toko cream puff. Sementara kedua temannya hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menaikkan bahunya.

"Dasar, Mamo chan itu… Dikit-dikit ngeliat tulisan cream puff aja udah langsung sikat… Gimana jadinya kalo yang dijual ternyata racun, bukan cream puff, yaa?" tutur Ako.

"Nggak tahu nih… Mamori kayaknya bakat jadi Runningback kalo ngeliat cream puff, ya…." lanjut Sara. Mereka berdua tertawa setelah puas mengejek temannya yang gila makan cream puff itu.

.

.

.

CKIT!

Mamori menghentikan larinya tepat di depan toko cream puff itu. Dengan secepatnya, dia menggetuk-ketuk pintu agar penjual keluar dan melayani pesanan beribu-ribu cream puff milik Mamori Anezaki si penggila cream puff.

"Permisi, permisi! Saya mau beli!" teriak Mamori kencang.

Lalu, tak lama setelah Mamori menggedor-gedor pintu, tak ada respon dari toko itu. Mamori mengernyitkan alisnya dan berusaha menggedor-gedor pintu lebih keras agar penjual keluar.

"Permisi? Apakah ada orang disini? Saya mau beli!" teriak Mamori lagi. Tiba-tiba, seperti pesta kejutan ulang tahun saja, tubuh Mamori dihujani kertas warna-warni. Dan juga terdapat lonceng yang mengeluarkan selembar kertas bertuliskan, 'Selamat!'. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, terdengar suara nyanyian.

_JRENG!_

_Selamat! Anda adalah pelanggan pertama yang membeli cream puff dari Akaba's Cream Puff Production! Untuk persembahan khusus, saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu!_

'_Toko ini adalah… Toko yang pertama kali saya buat… Akaba's Cream Puff, menerima… Pesanan… Cream puff paling enak… Cream puff paling lezat… Maka dari itu, belilah cream puff Akaba ini! Ooouoo~ Ini… toko cream puff… Paling enak sedunia! Tak ada… Yang menandingi rasa cream puff ini! Cobalah, tambah lagi… Semakin banyak… Semakin untung toko ini….'_

Mamori membuka mulutnya selebar-lebarnya. Begitu mendengar lagu kebangsaan Akaba's Cream Puff yang berarasemenkan lagu Isabella dari ST12.

Lalu, seorang pemuda berambut berwarna merah keluar dengan membawa gitar. Dan juga kacamata yang menambah kekerenannya… Hm… Bagi Mamori, ini adalah pemandangan familiar. Yap, Akaba Hayato!

"Fuh, Mamori Anezaki dari Deimon Devil Bats yang menyukai cream puff itukah?" Akaba menggerakkan kacamatanya.

"A-Akaba Hayato dari Bando Spider bukan?" Mamori menunjuk ke arah Akaba. Akaba mengangguk pelan.

"Hmmm… Betul sekali," Akaba sekali lagi menggerakkan kacamatanya.

"Ka-kau… Kenapa membuat toko cream puff disini?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Fuh, jangan salah paham. Aku hanya disuruh ibuku untuk membuat toko ini… Yah, sepertinya ibuku ketularan penyakitmu, Anezaki…," ujar Akaba.

"Hiieee?" Mamori berteriak bak Sena yang dikejar-kejar Cerberus.

"Oh, ya. Berhubung kau adalah pelanggan pertama, kau boleh memesan beberapa cream puff sesukamu, sebanyak-banyaknya…," ujar Akaba. Mata Mamori mulai berbinari-binar.

"Benarkaaah?" tanya Mamori meyakinkan. Akaba mengangguk sedari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

.

**Mamori POV**

Akaba mengangguk, menandakan iya. Ya, aku boleh sepuasnya mengambil cream puff-cream puff lezat ini? Sepuasnya? SEPUASNYA? UWAAA! Ini bagaikan mimpi saja! Cream puff yang selama ini kudambakan, kutabung sebagian uang jajanku untuk membeli cream puff dan aku hanya bisa membeli lima biji, dan ini, aku hanya menginjakkan kaki disini dan—SEPUASNYA AKU MEMILIH CREAM PUFF DISINI?

"Hei, ada apa Anezaki? Bagaimana jika kau kerasukan setan takoyaki? Kan nanti kamu nggak jadi makan cream puff…," gurau Akaba. Hei, mana mungkin malaikat kerasukan setan?

Lalu aku mengibaskan tanganku, "Eh—Oooh, tidak apa-apa, Akaba san!" aku tertawa garing, "Eumm… Ada rasa apa saja?" tanyaku kepada Akaba dengan image normalku. Jangan sampai aku jingkrak-jingkrak gaje karena sebuah cream puff saja! Bisa-bisa imageku hancur!

"Uhmm… Banyak. Ada yang rasa strawberry, blueberry, coklat, keju dan lain lain. Pilihlah sesuai seleramu…," ujar Akaba. Apa? Sesuai selera?

"—boleh nih?" tanyaku meyakinkan. Sekali lagi—Akaba mengangguk.

Mataku berbinar-binar,aku menjilati bibirku yang sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menyantap segerombolan cream puff manis dan lezat ini. Hmm… Aku menyeringai lebar. Kekeke…

"Baiklah! Aku mau pesan—"

.

.

"Nyam… Nyam…,"

"Permisi, Anezaki san, tidakkah kau peduli akan… Umm…. Berat badanmu? Kau sudah memakan lebih dari 100 cream puff dari berbagai rasa….," kata Akaba sambil menunjuk ke sepogoh cream puff disebelahku yang siap kulahap.

"Nyam… Nyam… Akabyan…byentar… Glek!" aku menelan sisa cream puff terakhirku yang ada di mulutku, "Berat badan? Itu bukan masalah besar… Cream puff 'kan lembut, ringan dan bergizi… Bukan nambah lemak, tapi nanti aku pasti tambah imut… Nyaammm…," lalu aku memasukkan cream puff lagi. Akaba geleng-geleng kepala.

"Fuh, wanita sulit dimengerti…," Akaba menggerakkan kaca matanya.

"Eum… Nyem… Akabyan, akyu nyau minta cream puff… Nyem… Coklat dong… Terakhir deh…," aku mengangkat salah satu jariku.

"Heemm… Baiklah. Ini adalah rasa coklat khusus untuk pelanggan pertama," ujar Akaba, "Yoruichi!" Akaba memanggil salah satu asistennya. Yoruichi? Hemm… Abaikan.

Lalu, pemuda yang bernama Yoruichi datang mengenakan baju berwarna putih. Dengan celemek berwarna merah muda dengan logo 'Akaba's Cream Puff. Dan juga mengenakan topi serta membawa bungkus kotak. Humm… Itu pasti cream puffnya!

"Ini, Anezaki," Akaba menyerahkan bingkisan itu. Dengan senang hati kuambil kotak itu.

"Arigatou, Akaba!" aku tersenyum simpul.

"Oh, ya. Ini juga ada bonus hadiah DVDku. Ini lagu debutku, A Day Guitarist, Follower sama Butterfried**[*]**. Jangan lupa didengerin yah!" ujar Akaba. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum garing.

"Bye Akaba!" aku berpamitan dengan Akaba. Akaba hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ummm… Senangnya hari ini!

.

.

**End Mamori POV**

.

.

"Fuh… Capek sekali hari ini," Akaba mengelap keringatnya yang ada di dahi, "Hiruma, keluarlah. Misi sudah selesai," ucap Akaba sambil menaruh gitarnya pelan.

Hiruma tiba mengenakan seragam Akaba's Cream Puff, "Kekeke... Dasar manager sialan itu… Stok cream puff sampai habis, kekeke," Hiruma keluar dengan seringaiannya seperti biasa.

"Fuh, jika kau bukan setan, mungkin kau sudah kutendang dengan kakiku karena kau menyuruhku untuk mendirikan toko gila ini…," ujar Akaba.

"Kekeke… Notes ini berguna cui!" Hiruma menunjukkan notesnya, "Oi, cepet beresin nih spanduk kurang gawe. Udah selesai," Hiruma menunjuk ke salah satu spanduk. Begitu selesai membersihkan semuanya, rumah Akaba telah kembali seperti semula. Dan bertepatan saat Ibu Akaba datang.

"Em, Hayato? Wah, ada temannya juga ya? Halo," ibu Akaba tersenyum. Terpaksa Hiruma tersenyum. Ibu Akaba berduaan dengan salah satu temannya.

"Ah, selamat sore nyonya Akaba," Hiruma senyum palsu.

"Selamat sore!" ujar Ibu Akaba, "Oh, ya! Perkenalkan, ini anakku yang berambut merah, Mami!" kata ibu Akaba.

"Hah? Mami?" Akaba bingung sendiri.

"Iya! Ini Anezaki Mami. Setelah ngobrol banyak dengan Mami, aku jadi pengen buat kedai cream puff, loh!" jawab ibu Akaba. Akaba sweatdrop.

"Mati aku… Hiruma, mungkin ini ada hubungannya denganmu…," Akaba melirik Hiruma.

"MLDL," jawab Hiruma singkat. Akaba mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Akaba dengan bahasa gaul.

"Masalah loe derita lo. Kekeke…"

Dengan itu semua, berakhirlah sudah keajaiban gaje ini.*?*

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

**[*]**: Plesetan dari lagu-lagunya Back On. A Day Guitarist: A Day Dreaming, Follower: Flower, Butterfried: Butterfly.

Fiuh.. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini =_=". Dengan kerja keras gigih dan kukuh menantang*?*, terjadilah chapter ini. Yap, sekali lagi saya berikan dua kata. **Tolong direview**. Ituloh, yang ada persegi panjang yang ada gambar balon sama yang ada tulisannya Review This Chapter.


	4. Tragedi di Facebook

Is last chapter all. Gomen if i late...

* * *

**Just An Eyeshield 21 FanFiction**

**NOVEMBER by Salma Van Nikolaevich**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Warning: OC, OOC, uabal puol, gaul men, kurang gawe tenan, humor nyempil yang sumpah garing pol.**

**Oh, ya...**

**Happy Birthday Mamori! 8D***mamo: telat woi!*****

**_HiruMamo_**

**.**

_Tragedi di Facebok_

.

Bruak!

Mamori yang lelah gegara latihan neraka ala keponakannya Roy Suryo, alias Hiruma sekarang sedang menghempaskan dirinya di kasur yang empuk sangat. Kamarnya yang terdominasi oleh warna pink itu tetap bau lavender walau Mamori habis lari-lari keliling bunderan Waru karena Hiruma yang zangat kezam itu. Ingat, sekezam-kezamnya Hiruma masih kezamman Ibunya Hiruma. Apalagi nenek buyutnya.

"Aaaah... Aku capek bangeeet," keluh Mamori sedari berguling-guling di ranjangnya. "kampret banget tuh si Hiruma, masa tadi mas-mas penjual cream puff digampar sampe Monas gegara dia ngasih uang kembalian ke aku yang uangnya udah robek-robek?" batin Mamori bingung sedari melihat uang kembalian yang udah robek-robek. Mana gambarnya Patimura yang lagi megang golok malah jadi megang pentungan satpam. Fyuh...

Wrush!

Tiba-tiba saja muncul malaikat baik dan malaikat jahat ala Mamori. Yang baik tentunya pake baju putih, dan yang jahat pake baju merah, kenapa? Soalnya katanya yang jahat pakaiannya yang warna item masih belum lunas.

"Eh, jaman sekarang nih ye, kalo perlakuan cowok kayak gitu ke cewek, itu tandanya cowok itu suka sama elu, Mamori! Udah... Tembak aja!" bisik si jahat yang sangat laknat. Mamori manggut-manggut sambil tersipu malu.

"Ah masa sih... Eng, tapi bener juga ya...," pikir Mamori. Tiba-tiba sang malaikat baik gantian berbisik kepada Mamori.

"Mamori... Bukan begitu. Dia 'kan sahabatmu, jadi apa salahnya kalau dia menggampar orang itu? Lagipula muka orang itu sangat nyebelin kayak mukanya Gayus," tambah si baik ngawur.

"Oh, betul juga. Dia 'kan sahabatku. Lagipula emang bener sih wajahnya ngeselin kayak mukanya Gayus," ujar Mamori setuju dengan si baik. Si baik hanya tersenyum dan si jahat hanya kebingungan.

"Elu malaikat baik tapi ngelecehin orang," sindir si jahat.

"Ehehe... Malaikat baik teh juga menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai etika pemerintahan," cengenges si baik.

_Wush!_ Tiba-tiba ada yang datang lagi. Kini bukan malaikat baik part dua atau malaikat jahat part dua, melainkan malaikat penyabut nyawa. Loh?

"Ehh? Bapak ngapain kesini?" tanya si jahat kaget melihat malaikat penyabut nyawa.

"Gue kesini cuma mau bilang ke si baik," malaikat penyabut nyawa itu berbalik arah ke si baik, "eh, bapak lu nelayan ya?" tanyanya. Dia mengangguk.

"Kok tau sih? Terus bapak mau bilang; 'karena kau telah memancing hatiku', ya? Hayo ngaku deh, sering liat OVJ ya?" tanya si baik.

"Yaelah cin, amit-amit gue mau mancing hati lu, mancing ikan teri aja dapetnya bayinya ikan teri," sanggah si malaikat penyabut nyawa.

"Loh? Terus ngapain pak?" tanya si baik.

"Itu, bapak lu lagi ngambang di tengah laut gara-gara mancing ikan duyung trus keseret hingga jatuh deh," ucap si penyabut nyawa dengan tenang.

"UAPA? BAPAAAK! CICILAN RUMAH BELUM LUNAAAAS!" teriak si baik. Hingga akhirnya trio malaikat kurang gawe itu pergi sementara Mamori sedang berjualan kacang. Cang kacang, Mamori sebagai tokoh utama disini malah dikacangin. Hyuuh...

.

.

.

"Haaah, segarnyaa," ucap Mamori sedari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk merah mudanya. Yap, Mamori baru mandi coretkembangtujuhrupacoret. Mamori yang tadi dikacangin oleh trio malaikat kurang gawe itu kembali segar.

"Eeeng, berhubung hari Minggu nih... Buka Facebook aja dah! Udah dua bulan kagak buka nih, hehehe," Mamori cengengesan sendiri. Lalu dia mengambil laptop dan modem eksternal di laci rahasianya yang terkumpul beberapa foto-foto Ade Rai yang wajahnya diganti jadi wajahnya Hiruma. Muehehe...

Dengan secepat kilat, walaupun Mamori agak tulalit di bidang komputer, Mamori sudah membuka website resmi Facebook. Dia segera mengisi e-mailnya dan passwordnya.

TET!

"Eh, kata sandinya salah lagi," ucap Mamori bingung karna lupa kata sandinya. Mamori segera mikir-mikir.

Kata sandi pertama: 0314576salah1salahsemua = **wrong**

Kata sandi kedua: = **wrong**

Kata sandi ketiga: = **wrong**

Kata sandi keempat: hirumayouichiituorangAly3rS = **digampar Hiruma sebelum ada tulisan 'wrong'.**

Kata sandi kelima: suleadalahpenemusulewesi = **(muncul wajah Sule sambil bilang; "Preketeeet!")**

Akhirnya Mamori nyerah dan segera mengetik asal-asalan yang penting jadi. Kata sandinya adalah kata sandi.

Kata sandi terakhir yang sudah dipasrahkan: kata sandi = **welcome to Facebook.**

Ternyata eh ternyata, kata sandinya bener. Ternyata Mamori sudah mendapat contekan kata sandinya sebelum dia masuk ke Facebooknya!

Lalu, mata Mamori bergerak di salah satu arah. Nonficationsnnya Mamori ada tiga. Permintaan pertemanan ada satu. Tapi kalau _mesagge_-nya banyak banget. Tapitetapi, isi suratnya cuma pernyataan cinta, surat kelulusan UNAS, surat utang belum dibayar, kreditan panci dan lain-lain.

Mamori yang males buka nonficationsnya sama permintaan pertemanan langsung lihat kabar berita. Dia melihat status-statusnya. Antara lain;

Sena Kobayakawa

**Gilaaa! Mbokku kesel banget gegara sekuelnya Cinta Cenat-Cenut dimulainya tanggal 32 Januari :OO**

"Ealah, Sena, Sena. Kalo aku sih lebih suka nonton Sinta(Jojo) Senat-Senut...," pikir Mamori sambil meninggalkan komen.

Suzuna Taki

**Ikan gembung lah. Udah tau perutnya gembung malah berenang =_=" #soalGOBLOK. Ikan yang paling bodoh adalah ikan_ **

"Ini soal goblok apa tebak-tebakkannya Aziz Gagap nih... Kok mirip ya?" pikir Mamori bingung.

RAImon snackTaro

**MUKYAAA! Gue baru tahu ternyata selama ini Honjo mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Tessi Srimulaaat ;w;**

"Oh iya ya. Kemarin 'kan ada Honjo di Srimulat Cari Bakat. Ihiee... Pajaknya dong Honjo," komentku kepada status Monta yang berhasil membuat Honjo lempar bola ke Monta.

Akaba Hayato

**Guys, yang mau denger lagu-lagu gue bisa di donlot di (w**eleh**w**eleh**w**eleh**). Disitu lagu perdana gue nyanyi lypsing bareng mas Norman feat Sinta Jojo! :)**

"Aduh Akaba... Dari nama situsnya aja aku udah ngeri kalo itu jebakan betmen," ucapku sambil mengurungkan niatku untuk meng-klik tombol tersebut.

Shin Seijuro

**Kata bapakku, jariku mengandung unsur-unsur dari granat yang membuat daya tarik suatu mesin dengan jariku makin mendekat hingga terjadilah ledakan. Sele**

"Weh, apaan nih statusnya Shin? Ngelawak nih? Mana statusnya gantung. Ah, jangan-jangan waktu mau nulis 'sai'nya, komputernya keburu meledak kali ya?" pikir Mamori yang benar seratus persen.

Kurita 'Kero'yokan

**Pewpe qYuuh Imo3ts yaaaw,,, :3**

"Ceilah, Kurita kok bisa bahasa alay yah?" pikir Mamori bingung. Prasaan tu gentong lima mili bapaknya alim, anaknya jadi alay keturunan genetik macam ape dia? Mana foto profilnya cuma gambar Doramomon aja kok dibilang Imo3ts ya?

Setelah asyik melihat-lihat status kurang kerjaan itu, kini gantian Mamori membuat status yang lebih kurang kerjaan dibandingkan teman-temannya.

Mamori Anezaki

**Nanti mau bikin cream puff goreng bareng Andre Maumancung aaah~**

Klik, selesai. Mamori yang puas kini beralih ke nonficationsnya yang ada tiga biji. Dia melihat satu persatu.

Dan, setelah hasil seleksi*?* tersebut, semuanya adalah permintaan sebuah aplikasi dari Hiruma. Nah lo, apaan nih? Jebakan betmen kali ya?

Mamori mencoba satu yang berjudul '_Devil Romance Quote'_

Setelah Mamori mencoba menekan tombol itu, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah pertanyaan dan foto Hiruma lagi eksis pake baju ala coretDewiPersikcoret host game. Dan ada satu tombol paling bawah bertuliskan 'I dont know'.

_First Quote_

_Lengkapi isian berikut ini, orang sialan!_

_**Katanya bapakku, setelah melihat wajah seseorang berambut auburn, BMG atau Badan Meteorologi Geofisika itu telah ganti nama menjadi_**_

Mamori bingung. Dia memencet tombol 'I dont know'. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah jawabannya.

_YA-HA! Jawabannya adalah; __**OMG!**_

Mamori serentak langsung memerah. Watehel? 'Setelah melihat wajah seseorang berambut auburn, BMG atau Badan Meteorologi Geofisika itu telah ganti nama menjadi **OMG**'.

"Apa-apaan nih! Udah ah, ganti!" tahta Mamori memerah. Wah wah, sinyal cinta nih...

Mamori mencoba lagi yang berjudul _'Choise The Box'_

Mamori berpikir ini adalah aplikasi mainan Facebook seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba, ada Mario Bross yang di atasnya berisi box bergambar ikon tanda tanya.

"Loh, ini permainan Mario Bross ya? Tapi kok ada gambar Hiruma lagi?" pikir Mamori bingung.

_Aturan permainan:_

_Pencet tombol kiri dan kanan untuk mengarahkan. Lalu, untuk membuka_ _kotak tekan atas atau lompat. Lalu akan keluar sebuah hadiah dari kotak tersebut! Temukan orang sialan, YA-HAAA!_

Mamori yang dulu suka main Mario Bross cuma ngangguk-ngangguk. Ini gak ada bedanya sama Mario Bross, hanya saja ini terlalu singkat.

Setelah itu, Mamori memencet tombol kiri dan dia sedang berada di tengah. Lalu, Mamori mencoba membuka kotak tengah dengan menekan tombol atas. Mario Bross itu loncat dan box itu terbuka.

Tapi, isinya bukan uang atau apa. Melainkan gambar hati. Serta sebuah surat bertuliskan, '_Congratulations! You have the big heart from Mr. H!'_.

"UAPAAA!" Mamori serentak kaget kembali. Mamori yang hatinya udah terlanjur cenat-cenut itu kembali membuka aplikasi yang lain. Yang tentunya lebih waras daripada aplikasi selanjutnya. Dia masih menenangkan bahwa Hiruma nggak mungkin menyatakan cinta kepada dia.

Salah satu aplikasinya adalah _'Devil Hard Questions.'_

Disini, Mamori diharuskan memencet tombol stop pada kotak lotre. Jika Mamori sudah menekan tombol stop, maka muncul teman Facebook Mamori. Dan Facebook akan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan sulit tentang teman pilihan tersebut kepada Mamori.

Lotre sudah siap. Mamori langsung sigap memencet tombol 'stop'.

TING!

Youichi Hiruma

GUBRAAK!

Mamori sangatamatsangat kaget. Karna bukan Ako, Sena, Sara maupun Suzuna yang muncul. Melainkan Hiruma. Watepak, apa-apaan nih dari tadi muncul Hiruma terus?

Ternyata eh ternyata, aplikasi satu ini kagak ketinggalan ama foto Hiruma juga. Disitu ada foto Hiruma sambil berkata; "Kalau kamu nggak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini, komputermu akan meledak. Kekeke,".

"Sialan banget ni orang... Komputer belum lunas di hancurin, berabe," pikir Mamori. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab saja daripada komputernya hancur.

_Question 1_

_Apa makanan kesukaan Youichi Hiruma?_

Permen karet tanpa gula pastinya.

_Siapa nama Ayah dari Youichi Hiruma?_

Kabar burung sih Yuuya Hiruma.

_Hiruma mempunyai dua sahabat. Sebutkan siapa saja dia!_

Musashi dan Kurita.

"Ya ampun! Ini sih bukan pertanyaan susah! Ini pertanyaan umum!" ucapku tidak puas dengan pertanyaan ini. Yaiyalah, ini pertanyaan sangat umum bagi Hiruma!

"_Kalau begitu kamu mau pertanyaan yang lebih sulit, manajer sialan?"_

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata barusan terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Mamori. Ternyata benar, itu adalah suara dari aplikasi tersebut.

Tring!

Tiba-tiba muncul satu pertanyaan. Yang tentunya sangat ama sulit, sangat amaaat.

_Last Question._

_Apakah jawaban dari Mamori Anezaki saat Youichi Hiruma berkata 'Do you want to be my girl' kepadanya?_

Serentak Mamori kaget.

"Apa-apaan nih? I—ini pertanyaan apa, ukh... HIRUMAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Fuh,"

Mamori melengos panjang. Lalu dia tersenyum. Dia kembali memencet tombol keyboardnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sambil mengetik satu kalimat;

'_Yes, i want to be your girl friend, Youichi-kun.'_

.

_YA-HAAAA! YOU RIGHT, FUCKING MANAGER! CONGRATULATIONS! :D_

_._

_._

**Selesai.**

**.**

**Last Bacotan: **asyimilikitiwassyimilikiti apaan nih, ending gantung banget. Sekian lama gw gak ngelanjutin begene jadinya. =_=a

Dan juga... Padahal awal udah romens, entah kenapa sense humor saya mewek ditampilin di chapter ini. Salah ndiri dia diajak ke OVJ kagak mau... Mana ngerjain malem-malem._. Aish, yang penting satu utang saya udah terlewati :DD

Ada satu permintaan, permintaan unik sekali. Namanya minta **review **xD


End file.
